RWBY Reactions: Jaune's Kingdom Hearts
by MLPWWEGAMER KING 94
Summary: Join in the fun as characters from the RWBY universe watch a version of Jaune fighting against heartless, evil Ansem, and darkness trying to take over worlds leading up to a war between light and dark. This will only be the first game of the series all others will be sequels. That being said let the fun begin shall we. Jaune x Harem fic BTW
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY Reactions: Jaune Arc's Kingdom Hearts**

**Summary:**** It is time for one of the many we all had been waiting for Kingdom Hearts the first game. In this story Jaune and his friends react to his adventures with the infamous Key blade and protect multiple worlds from the heartless and the evil version of Ansem. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy characters, or any Disney characters because they are owned by their perspective companies; Rooster Teeth (RWBY), Square Enix (KH and FF), and Disney (Disney Characters)**

**Pairings:**** Jaune x Harem and Ren x Nora. Harem List: Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Velvet, and Coco.**

**A/N:**** Hi I am still working on my persona 4 golden fanfic due to the fact it is a long chapter in progress, so I decided to add another story while you wait. Also if you have read my other story you will know that there is comment vote poll that was announced. Well this is about that saying I am extending that poll to April 10****th**** to give you guys more time. For those that do not know what it is; it is a poll on whether Jaune should be Tim Goodman or Detective Pikachu for my detective Pikachu game fanfic I planning on doing down the road. More on that at the end of the chapter on how to vote in the poll itself, so please pay extra attention to the ending Author's note.**

**That being said let's get on with the show shall we…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The viewing room and a Jaune's adventure for all to see.**

Everything seems quiet in the city of Vale in the night especially at Beacon the most honorable and famous Huntsmen school in all of Remnant. Little did anyone know that some of the students and teachers were about to have a very interesting time of their lives. Suddenly time seems to stop all around Remnant and flashes from Beacon were happening while no one can complain since everything was frozen in time. As for the flashes they all seem to coming from the rooms of team RWBY, team JNPR, team SSSN, and team CVFY as well as the professors' rooms too.

In another dimension in what appears to be in a big movie theater with stadium seating and a couch in the middle of the bottom row a giant flash appears in the middle of the room. There can sounds of pain and complaints of sleep being interrupted after it dies down and a group appeared in front of four people. Three were animatronic humanoid animals while one was a human with amused looks on their faces looking at the group.

"Ouch, did anyone get the number of that fist" said Jaune as he rubbed his head as then saw he was in his normal clothes and not his sleep wear. Jaune decided to let everyone around know this by saying "Uh… Guys we are in our daytime clothes and do anyone one know where we are?"

The group looked and saw that he was right and as for where they were they'd looked around and had no idea where they were. The group then spotted four individuals looking at them with amused looks on their faces.

Ozpin being a head master decided to ask "Excuse me do you know where are and who are you exactly?"

The human among the four answered with "_Well to answered your second question I am MLPWWEGAMER KING, Gamer King for short, and these are my friend FU, TU, and RE._" he then continued to say "_As for where you are, you are in my dimension because I have called you here due to the fact that you have been selected to watch another universe conspiring our blonde knight here._"

"M-M-Me" said a very nervous yet curious Jaune and he was not the only one because his friends and teachers were wondering the same thing.

"_That right Jaune, you are one of many that is most connected with the multiverse of their world. Mainly due to your good heart and strong will as well as your good character_" said Gamer King.

"May I ask, what will be this universe we would be watching" asked a interested Weiss as she wanted to know what Jaune would be going through in that universe.

She wasn't the only one as many voiced their concerns for their friend and student. The most adamant of the group was team RWBY, Pyrrha, Coco, and Velvet as many knew that they had feelings for said blonde knight. There were even some betting pools going on in the teachers' lounge to see what would happen.

Gamer King gave a little laugh and said "_Well in the world you guys are about to see Jaune is on a journey that would lead to an ultimate battle between light and dark over a place called Kingdom Hearts._" He waits for a minute to let the magnitude set in before continuing with "_This journey will take through multiple worlds and make some interesting friends along the way._"

Many got excited about this while some others were a little worried for Jaune's safety and wondering if this would affect him in anyway.

"_Well that being said let's all take a seat and enjoy the show. Oh by the way, the couch is only reserved for Jaune, team RWBY, Pyrrha, Velvet, and Coco due to it being more fun that way_" said Gamer King with a little sly smile on his face getting a blush from said girls.

Everyone took their seats with people assigned to the couch take their spots with Jaune in the middle. Behind them were Ren, Nora, Yatsu, and Fox in the second row since made half of the two on the couch. The third was made up of all the members of team SSSN while the fourth row was made of Oobleck, Port, Ozpin, and Goodwitch in that order. The final row was where the four hosts decided to seat for the viewing.

Gamer King then tossed a remote to Jaune and said "_That is a specially made remote that only responses to your aura so you have to start it Jaune. I had made for you since you are the star of this whole thing._"

Jaune nodded and pressed play to see the interesting journey that his other self is about to go on.

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

**Next Time: Chapter 2 the heart, three questions, and the three friends. **

**A/N: And that is first chapter of this new fanfic please let me know what you think. Ok, Just to let you know you should have that update on my persona 4 golden fanfic, so expect that soon during the week or next. As for the poll here is how you vote in the poll and that is simply type whether you think Jaune should be "Tim Goodman" or "Detective Pikachu" in the comment section. That being said please remember the end date for the poll is April 10****th****. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy characters, or any Disney characters because they are owned by their perspective companies; Rooster Teeth (RWBY), Square Enix (KH and FF), and Disney (Disney Characters). The only characters I own are my OCs. **

**A/N:**** Hi there, first off I would like to calm some worries about Goofy and Donald roles in this fanfic and that is they are going to be joining Jaune on his adventures, it is just going to be a bigger party than the game. The second thing is that at the end I will explain why my Ace Attorney fanfic is getting 2 chapters at a time and for those who do not know my updating schedule will look like this pattern: Golden, Kingdom Hearts, Attorney, Attorney, Kingdom Hearts, and Golden. Third is at the end will be an announcement about the Detective Pikachu poll. Finally, this maybe short due to the fact it is an introductory chapter, but the other chapters will get longer from here.**

**That being said, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Heart, Three Questions, and the Three Friends**

**The scene opens up with a close up on the right side of Jaune's face with his eyes blinking while looking up. He'd seemed to floating in an ocean of water while being underneath the water at the same time. Suddenly Jaune's voice can be heard saying "I've been having these weird thought lately, like is any of this real or not!" All of a sudden Jaune falls deeper into the water, only for him to find himself on a beach of an island near the shoreline. He then sees a boy his age in a yellow and blue outfit with his back towards Jaune. Jaune was about to go to the boy when the water moved backwards and started coming back as a tidal wave.**

"Man this is getting intense right off the back" said Yang as she watches the events unfold right before her eyes.

"Indeed, yet this is like seeing a dream or a vision of this Jaune's future" said Yatsu which got nods of agreement all around.

"Though I think that those two should be more worried about that wave coming towards them" said a nervous Weiss as she saw the wave as was the rest of the group.

**The grey haired boy then turned to Jaune while holding out his hand as if asking Jaune to come and join him. Jaune runs to take his hand, but it was too late as the wave hit the shore and took Jaune with it. Jaune open his eyes in the water and sees the boy again in front of him still holding his hand out to Jaune. Before Jaune could try and take the hand again a strong current came and pushed him to the surface of the water. He then heard his name being called which caused him to turn around and see all of his friends on the beach waving at him and he went to them without question. As he got there, Jaune was about to speak when Velvet notices something falling from the sky causing Jaune to turn around to see shooting stars and himself falling towards them.**

"Hey, we are there too" said Ruby even though she was trying to comprehend what was happening to the sky.

"_Yes, you are_" said Gamer King before continuing with " _and the reason for this is that even though Jaune is the main focus, you and your friends will help out in the long run along with others._"

No one said a word as they turned back to the screen to see what is going to happen next.

**As they were looking at the other Jaune falling from the sky, the tide comes in to the level of their ankles of the body. The Jaune on the beach began to lean back until he fell into the water which surprisingly deep when he fell in. His friends tried to reach him, but Jaune kept falling deeper and deeper into the water. When Jaune reached at what looked like to be the bottom, he stood up on it and looked around the area he was at. Suddenly the ground turned into doves flying away, revealing a green stain glass floor with Snow White on it while Jaune watched the last of the doves fly away. **

"It seems that this might be a combination of a dream and a vision as Mr. Yatsu had stated before" said Ozpin which got nod from his colleagues and students.

**Jaune looked around the area a bit when he heard a voice say "So much to do, so little time…" Jaune got a little bit nervous as the voice then said "Take your time and don't be afraid anymore." This statement actually made Jaune relax a little bit when the voice suddenly said "The door is still shut. Now, please step forward. Can you do it?" Jaune nodded and he began to walk to the middle of the stain glass floor. As he did, three podiums appears out of nowhere with a sword, a wand, and a shield on their respective podiums. While this was happening to Jaune, the voice said "Power sleeps within you. If you give it form…It will give you strength." **

"These symbols of different powers might be something in order to get to know Mr. Arc" said Oobleck as he'd look at the artifacts.

"Indeed, the question is 'What is it trying to find out about him'" said Goodwitch, which got some members of the group to worry about the situation.

**As Jaune walks around the area in order to get a good look at the objects, the voice said "Choose well." Jaune found out that the wand was 'the power of the mystic', the sword was 'the power of the warrior', and the shield was 'the power of the guardian'. When Jaune heard that the shield represented the willingness to aid friends at a moment's notice, he went straight towards it without a second thought. The voice then asked Jaune if this was the power that he seeks and Jaune replied strongly with "Yes!" **

"Always caring about your friend, like always Jaune" said Blake with a soft smile on her face which was copied by everyone else in the room.

"Of course, he wouldn't be our fearless leader if he wasn't" said a much energized Nora, getting nods of agreement from Ren and Pyrrha.

Jaune became a little sheepish from the praise before turning back to the screen.

**The voice responded to Jaune's decision with "Your path has been set for you." Jaune nodded as the voice then said "Now, what will you give in exchange for this power?" Jaune knew it was talking about the wand and the sword which made understand that he would have to give of the ability access to them right of the back. Jaune went to the wand because at least for now he did not need those powers and the voice asked him if this is the power he wishes to give up and he said yes. The voice then reviewed with "You choose the power of the guardian. You gave up the power of the mystic. Is this the form that you choose?" Jaune nodded and loudly said "This is my choice." Suddenly the sword and shield found its way onto Jaune and the three podiums crumbled to the ground.**

"Very interesting choices I have to say Mr. Arc, but they do sound like you" said Professor Port which got from his fellow professors.

"Though I have to wonder if the power of the mystic is gone forever and I also wonder why he has to give up something in the first place" asked Velvet as she was very confused by all this.

"_It is only gone temporary as he only gave up immediate access to it_" said Gamer King getting everyone's attention as he continues with "_as for the giving up something in return it is only a matter of principle in that universe._"

"I guess that makes some sense" said Ruby with an understanding nod.

**When the voice told Jaune that his path was set for him, the ground underneath where Jaune was standing began to break apart and he started to fall again. Jaune landed on his feet on a purple stain glass floor with Cinderella on it this time around. The voice then said "Sometimes, there are times that you need to fight." As this was being said, strange all black bug like creatures with yellow eyes started to come out of the ground near Jaune. The voice then asked Jaune if he could keep his light burning, which caused the boy to get ready for a fight.**

"What in the world are those things" asked Sun in panic at the sight he was currently seeing.

"I don't know, but they are ugly looking" said Coco as she has a disgusted look on her face at the creatures.

"_They are known as heartless and you could think of it as that universe's Grimm_" said Gamer King as decided to at least answer that question before continuing with "_a more detailed summary will come on later._"

**The first two heartless came at Jaune from the front wanting to take him down as quickly as possible. Jaune blocked the attacks with the shield and then slashes one with the sword before stabbing the other to destroy them. The last one decided to try a sneak away as it disappeared into the ground. This made Jaune very cautious of his surroundings for the heartless to come out. The heartless reappeared behind him and the voice decided to help Jaune out by telling him about the heartless. After hearing this, Jaune turned around and quickly did an upward slash to destroy the heartless. Suddenly the ground turned into darkness around him and pulled him down into it. He closed his eyes expecting the worst, but he opens them to see he was ok. **

"It seems that Jaune's fighting on very good" said Ren getting nods from his teammates.

"It is just like our Jaune as his own skills greatly improved" said Pyrrha as she praises her partner on his improvement on his skills.

"I am wondering where this darkness took him" said Neptune out of concern for his friend.

**Jaune looked around the area and saw that he was standing on a pink stain glass floor with no one on it this time, but three large hearts with their pointed ends going towards each other. He also saw a transparent door near the top and goes towards it. "Hmm…I can't open this door" said Jaune and all of a sudden a chest appears behind him and he sees it. Jaune saw no lock, so he tries to tap it with the sword and to his surprise it worked, but nothing was inside.**

"Got to say, that is a pretty weird way to open a chest" said Sage as he wondered how that even worked.

"I am more curious about that door "said Jaune while trying to think of a way for his other to open it while getting nods of agreement.

**Suddenly a large wooden crate appears in the middle of the area and sensing something inside of it Jaune destroyed it with the sword. As Jaune did this, a small bottle of green liquid fells from it and the outer rim of the door appeared. Jaune heard the voice say the bottle was a minor health potion and all of a sudden a barrel appeared next. Seeing how destroying the crate made the outer rim of the door appear, Jaune concluded that if he destroyed the barrel the rest of the door would appear. So, that is what he did by hitting the barrel a couple of times with the sword in order to destroy it. It made the rest of the door appear like Jaune had thought. Jaune went to the door and decided to open it.**

"Looks like that what some way of saying that it sometimes takes more than one hit to destroy something" said Scarlett with his arm crossed.

"But, now is the time to see what is behind that door" said Jaune with his eyes narrowed wanting to see what was on the other side.

**As he did this a blinding flash of whit light came out of the door and he couldn't see for a moment. As the flash died down, Jaune found himself on a wooden boat like structure on the island that he and his friends lived on. Jaune saw a girl in front of him and two boys with one on his left and the other on his right. Jaune recognizes them as three of his friends Selfie, Tidus, and Wonka. Jaune hears the voice then say "Hold on, the door won't open just yet. First, tell me about yourself."**

"I thought he already learn about Jaune" said Velvet, who cutely tilted her head while looking at the screen.

"_That was to set up his path_" said Gamer King as he crossed his arms before continuing with "_this is to see what type a path it will be based on his character._"

"I do have say that our others do live in a nice island though" said Weiss as took in the beautiful scenery before her.

"Agreed" said all of the students as the teachers shook their heads with smiles.

**Jaune went to Selfie first and Selfie looked at Jaune and asked "What' most important to you?" To this Jaune replied with the answer of "Friendship is most important to me." Selfie acted like it wasn't a big deal before Jaune went to Wonka to talk to him. As Jaune made to him, Wonka asked Jaune "What do you want out of life?" Jaune pondered a bit before answering the question with "To be strong for my friends and family." Wonka nodded at this before sending Jaune over to Tidus for the last question. Tidus saw Jaune coming to him and as Jaune got there, he asked "What are you afraid of?" Jaune looked at Tidus and said "Being indecisive is what I am afraid of." Tidus nodded at Jaune's answer to the question. **

"Well that was very informative makes me wonder if that's how our Jaune will answer" said Yatsu while looking at Jaune

"I will be happy to talk about it when we get our first break" said Jaune with a determined look on his face.

**Jaune then heard the voice again as it reviewed his choices with "You want friendship. You want to be strong. You are afraid of being indecisive." Jaune listen as the voice continued with "Your adventure begins at the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun waits at your journey's end." Jaune said that sounded good to him as the voice then cryptically said "The day you open the door I both far off and very near." **

"That was very foreboding" said Blake whose mind was trying to figure out what the last line meant.

"Something tells me that Jaune is going to have a difficult journey ahead of him" said Ren as he was able to figure out the first part which got many to agree.

**All of a sudden Jaune finds himself surrounded by a bright flash of white light once again and feel it take him somewhere else. Jaune sees he is standing on a re stain glass flor with Sleeping Beauty surrounded by green thorns on it. Jaune walks towards the middle, only to finds him to be surrounded by six heartless.**

"How dare they get the drop on our fearless leader like that" said Nora while shaking her fist at the screen.

Seeing as the other students were worried for Jaune, Ozpin said "Relax my students; let us see how Mr. Arc can handle the situation before him."

**Jaune quickly slashed the two heartless on his left side before they could do anything to him and destroyed them. The one heartless in front of him attacked, but Jaune blocked it with the shield before stabbing the heartless to destroy that one. He quickly stabbed the two on his right multiple times in order to only one opponent left. The last heartless attacked him from behind and caused Jaune to hit the ground. Jaune quickly got out of the way of its next attack before slashing it with the sword to destroy it.**

"Alright he made it out a live" said Sun as jumped out of his seat at the end of the fight.

The seven girls who have a thing for Jaune gave a sigh of relief that the other Jaune was alright.

**Suddenly a bright green circle appeared in the middle of the area and Jaune went to it as it seemed important. When Jaune made it to the green circle and stepped inside it, his body began to feel better and his injuries began to heal. Though in the back of Jaune's mind he had a feeling that this green circle he was in probably has more uses for the near future. Just as he finished up healing a path shows up out of nowhere and leads to a yellow cathedral like column in the distance. Jaune decided to follow the path figuring out it might lead to his last destination.**

"Good thing that circle was there to heal him" said Ruby which got nods of agreement from her friends.

"I have to say Mr. Arc might be on to something about it being more useful in the future" said Oobleck while looking at the circle with a critical eye.

**Jaune was walking up the path that was made for him, when he saw that the same path was disappearing behind him as well. This let him to believe that he had made the right decision to follow it to its destination. As Jaune got to the top, he sees a light coming down onto a yellow stain glass floor with Belle and the Beast on it. As Jaune walked to the light he heard the voice say "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." When Jaune heard this he turned around to see his shadow come to live and stared to grow. The voice then told him not to be afraid as the shadow becomes more monster-like. Jaune, seeing no place to run, got ready to for a fight. **

"What in the world happen to his shadow?" said Professor Port who had a very shocked expression on his face.

"_It became a heartless for him to fight and for Jaune to see how he holds up against an opponent that size_" said Gamer King in response to Port.

"And like his other saw there is no place to run, so he has no choice but to fight" said Yang as she was worried for Jaune.

**Jaune decided to go for the legs first to see if he can make it go down so he can attack the upper body easier. This attack did only a small amount of damage to the giant heartless that stood before him. Suddenly the giant heartless hit the ground with its fist and the shock wave caused Jaune to fall onto the ground. Jaune quickly got back up and went for the arm and that caused more damage to the heartless. The giant heartless then hit Jaune with an electric attack from it chest. As Jaune got up from this attack he could see that the giant heartless had summon some little heartless to help it out. **

"Now that is not fair for it to summon help" said Coco with her arms crossed in anger at the heartless.

Many nodded in agreement with her but some knew sometime that is how a real fight works in the world.

**Jaune took care of the little heartless very easily, but he still was feeling that he was being overwhelmed in this fight. All of a sudden, the shield and sword disappeared off of Jaune's person as the giant heartless hit the ground for another shock wave attack. As Jaune was down on the ground the darkness tried to swallow him up as he was struggling. The voice came back and reminded Jaune to not be afraid. The voice then said "You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget, you are the one who opens the door." **

"Easier said than done, when you're not the one being swallowed up by darkness" said Neptune as he was worried for his friend.

"Relax buddy, remember this is dream as well as a vision, so I am sure my other is fine" said Jaune reminding his friends that his other was also dreaming.

This caused many to relax as many forgot about this important factor of what they witness. Once relaxed they turned back to the screen to see what happens next.

**Jaune slowly opens his eyes to see that he was on the beach of his home island and relaxed a bit. He yawns and was about to lay back down when suddenly he sees Velvet looking at him, right in his face. Jaune jumps in fright as Velvet giggles at him and Jaune said "Give me a break here, Velvet." Velvet replied to him with "Jaune, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." Jaune tried to defend himself by explaining the events that have happen to which she said that it was all a dream.**

"Wow you two seem close in this" said Yang with a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

Jaune heard and replied with "Please, don't forget Yang that you and the others are on this island too and we also might be close as well."

Yang looked sheepish and said "Oh, I forgot about that."

Unknown to Jaune, his statement calmed down the other girls as well while Velvet was on cloud nine at Yang's statement.

**Jaune wasn't sure whether to believe it was a dream or not as it was too real to be an actual dream yet somethings he saw was impossible to happen in real life. As he saw Velvet go to the shoreline he asked "Hey Velvet, what was your hometown like? You know the place where you grew up." Velvet giggled at him and said "I've told you before, I don't remember." The two went into a conversation about it and about wanting to go see other worlds together. They heard some say 'Hey' and turned to see the boy from the dream. The boy then said "Aren't you forgetting about somebody." Jaune recognized the boy as one his friends, Riku. **

"So that is the child's name" said Goodwitch while trying to get a read on the boy on screen because for some reason she does not like what this means down the road.

"If he a friend to Jaune, then that must mean he is a friend to the rest of us as well" said Sage as he got nods from the other students about this.

"Yet I feel like he stuck in the middle of something and it has to do with Jaune's journey somehow" said Pyrrha which got people thinking and the four silently think about how right she was about Riku.

**Riku then said "So, I guess that I am working on the raft alone then." He then tossed the log he was holding onto Jaune as Riku jokily said to Velvet with "And you are as lazy as he is." Velvet giggled at Riku's statement and suggested that they have a race to help out. The boys got confused looks on their faces as they look at Velvet for answers. Velvet started the race anyways and the two boys took off with smiles on their faces while Velvet was behind them and their other friends watching in the distance. These friends were none other than Team RWBY, the rest of Team JNPR, Team SSSN, and the rest of Team CVFY. The screen fades to black thus ending the scene.**

"I have to say that was very fun to watch" said Jaune as he actually enjoyed himself and smiled at his other having fun with his friends.

"Agreed" said Blake as she nodded before continued with "though I get the feeling our other are going to drive head first into some action soon."

This statement got many nods understanding as they could not find a flaw in her logic.

Their host got their attention by saying "_Glad you like it, but before we continue there are two things I like to first._" Gamer King got up and went to the center of the room and said "_First, I like FU, TU, and RE, to please bring some snacks and drinks for our guests._"

"Sure thing, boss" said the trio with TU giving him a two finger salute as they left to get the snacks.

Gamer King nodded at before turning back to the group to say "_The second thing is I am bringing five more guests on board with this adventure, so get ready._" After he said this he snapped his finger and five flashes appear.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

**Next Time: Chapter 3: The Raft, The Fruit Race, and The Cave.**

**A/N: It might have been a short one but it took a while to make. Okay first, I went with one of my favorite combos with the sword and shield choice and I would like to know what your favorite combo of that choice from the game. Second is the reason I am updating my Ace Attorney fanfic twice is because it is a visual novel game series and wording is very important to get right at least that is my opinion. Lastly is that the Detective Pikachu poll didn't go so well, so I had to go with plan B and had my dad draw out 24 slips of paper in a bowl. 14 slips for Detective Pikachu and 10 slips for Tim Goodman, the extra 4 slips for Pikachu are in honor of the ones that have voted to which I thank you. Anyways my dad did the drawing and it came out Tim Goodman as the winner for Jaune's role and please, remembers I am doing the game not the movie. Now, Just a heads up this Fanfic won't get started until I finished one of the three that I have, so I ask of you to please wait for that Fanfic. Next update is Ace Attorney, so until then see you next time. **


	3. Ch3 The Raft, Race, and Cave

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy characters, or any Disney characters because they are owned by their perspective companies; Rooster Teeth (RWBY), Square Enix (KH and FF), and Disney (Disney Characters). The only characters I own are my OCs. **

**A/N:**** I first like to apologize because my house had the kitchen floor done in November and that took a while. There also normal holiday season that I got to have with my Dad here at our house. But the main reason was a mixture of writer's block I had for sparing scene with Riku and Jaune as well as I got caught up in the Pokémon Sword game I got for Christmas. The Pokémon reason is self-explanatory but the Writer's block reason is because I was trying to make the spar look like that they are at a middle ground with each other, you not too strong while also not being too weak. That being said you all have my humble most apologies. Also I just found out about not getting notified about PM, so if I miss any I am sorry for that too. One last thing before we start please stay to the end A/N because it has some info to do with the month of March as well as the name and order of the next set of stories I gave out in my Ace Attorney Fanfiction once these first three are done.**

**That being on with the show as they say.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Raft, the Fruit Race, and the Cave**

The five flashes of blight light dims down and five people were in there place much of a surprise to the other guests in the theater. These five people were none other than General Ironwood, Winter Schnee, Tai Yang, Qrow Branwen, and surprisingly Raven Branwen which caused Yang's eyes to go red a bit.

"Where are we and why is my brother and ex here?" asked Raven, who was trying to activate her semblance but kept failing at it.

"Trust me we are wondering the same thing as dear sister" said Qrow with a bit of an edge in his voice while Tai just narrowed his eyes at her.

"_Please do not fight here, it will be crazy to clean up after a bad case of sibling rivalry_" said Gamer King while he was rubbing his temples of his head.

"Who are you and do you know why are here?" asked Winter Schnee as she and the other new guests were trying to get a read on the man.

"_My name is MLPWWEGAMER King but, you can call me just Gamer King for short. The three with are my friends FU, TU, and RE. You five are in my dimension which why you cannot use your semblance Miss Branwen because it is time to face your past. I am the one who brought you here, but I believe that someone you know should give a more detailed explanation_" said Gamer King as he got glares from the new guest especially Raven but one could a small chance of hope in her eyes.

"I'll do it since I am curious on what happens next" said Ozpin as he then went into full detail on what they are doing and what has happen so far and the hosts mean no harm to anyone.

"So you are saying we are here to watch an alternate universe of this Jaune Arc kid and that we do not have to worry about out world since the host froze it in time until the viewing is done" said Tai as he was trying to wrap his head around this whole situation.

"Yep, that is basically it" answered Ruby for the headmaster as she was excited on what happens next.

"Well since our world is frozen and we have nothing better to do, I say we give this thing a shot" said Qrow while shrugging his shoulders and getting a nod from Tai.

"I am going to wash my mouth out with soap for saying this, but I agree with my brother on this one" said Raven as she got an eye twitch from Qrow for that comment.

"I also agree this would be a good time to spend with my sister and learn more about her friends" said Winter Schnee with a small smile on her face.

"I agree as well because I think that we all need a break to relax from the events in our world" said Ironwood as he was relieved that he got a long needed break.

"_Very good, now if you would please find a seat and then we could have Jaune start the show for us_" said Gamer King with smile on his face as he clapped his hands.

The five new guests did just that and went to sit down with Ironwood and Winter Schnee going the left of the teachers row while Tai, Qrow, and Raven going to the right of the same row. Raven looked a little reluctant to sit near Tai, not out of distain but out of regret.

"_Alright, since everyone is situated please start the viewing Mr. Arc_" said the host as leaned back in his seat while getting a nod from Jaune as he pressed the button.

**The scene opens up after the race was done, which ended in a tie, Jaune and Velvet can be seen talking with the school teams. Velvet seemed to be taking a commanding role since the topic was about the raft. "Alright everyone, today we just need to get a few more things for the raft" said Velvet in a happy tone. Many nodded at this as Velvet in a coy tone then said "And Jaune here has nicely volunteered to get all of it." Jaune went wide-eyed and his jaw dropped to the ground in shock.**

Many in the theater laughed at what they just heard and the expression the other Jaune had on his face which is the same expression that their Jaune had on his face.

"Looks like that is your punishment for being lazy, eh Jaune" said a snickering Sun as he tried to hold his laughter in.

"You know what they say, 'it is always the quiet ones'" said Velvet with a coy smile of her own which shocked some people in the theater.

**Many laughed at his expression, (mainly Yang, Coco, and Sun), while the others just shook their heads and smiled. Ruby patted Jaune's back and said "Don't worry Jaune; I'm sure it won't be too much to get." Velvet nodded at this and said "She is right; you just need to get 2 logs, 1 cloth, and 1 rope. Then bring the items back here to me." Jaune nodded and went off to find all the items that were needed.**

"That doesn't seem like much, should be easy for Jaune to get" said Yang with her arms cross and a small smile.

"Indeed, he just has to find where the best areas are for the supplies" said Ironwood as he was starting to get real interested in this.

"They must have already done some work on the raft for a while since he only needed a few things" said Sage as he was rubbing his chin while getting nod from a few members of the theater.

**Jaune was able to find the stuff very easily since he had seen some of the stuff before he took that nap. He was able to find one log on the beach and the other log on the circular island connected to the mainland. The cloth was very easy to find since it was in the island's treehouse. Finally he found the rope on the ship like deck on the island. As Jaune was walking back to Velvet, he saw Riku on the circular island and decided to go to him. The teams saw this as well and knew what was going to happen.**

The theater room was quiet as they wanted to know what happen next while the fighters of the group had a feeling on what's going to happen.

**Jaune got to Riku and said "Hey Riku, want to have real quick spar?" Riku turned to him and said "Sure. Get that wooden sword of yours and let's end that tie of 1 to 1 we have." Jaune nodded and got his sword with the teams following close behind in order to see the spar between the two. Jaune and Riku were now standing across from each other in the middle of the circular island.**

"Oh, we get to fearless leader in a fight" said Nora as she almost bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Indeed, let us see how well they can fight each other in this spar" said Oobleck as he took a sip of his coffee.

**Jaune and Riku circled each other a bit on the island before they decided to charge at each other for their first attack. As they got closer, Riku went of a swing attack with his sword which Jaune ducked and went with a leg sweep. Riku saw this coming and jumped, but Jaune's foot caught him a bit causing Riku to stumble on the landing.**

"Jaune needs to take advantage of this before he straighten out" said Pyrrha as she watch her partner do a good job so far.

"Indeed and I think he is about to do just that" said Goodwitch as she pushes her glasses on as she was looking at the fight.

"But the question is will Riku be waiting for it" said Weiss as she got nods from many in the room.

**Jaune decided to take advantage of this and swung his sword at Riku from the side. Riku sense the attack coming and used his own sword to block and the parry caused both of the boys to jump back a bit. Once both boys got their bearings, they looked at each other with determination in their eyes. Riku lunged at Jaune with his sword only for Jaune to block it but Riku kicked Jaune's legs from under him causing said boy to fall to the ground. Riku then went for a ground slash from above to which Jaune saw and rolled out of the way in the nick of time.**

The theater was mostly quiet because many wanted to see how this spar would end and who would end on top.

**As Jaune got up on his feet he saw that Riku was a little stunned from the vibrations from hitting his sword on the ground. Seeing this as his chance, Jaune charged at Riku with his sword and actually knocked Riku off his feet and to the ground. Though Riku was not down and out yet as he jumped up while kicking Jaune back at the same time.**

"These boys are really getting into each other's heads now" said Qrow as he was impressed with the spar that they are seeing right now.

"Agreed, they are evenly matched at the moment" said Ozpin as he was analyzing the match trying figure how it will end.

"But even matches like this can take a toll on someone if not prepared right" said Raven as she got nods of agreement, some more reluctantly than others.

**As Jaune stumbled back a bit and put his sword in the ground to get his bearings, Riku was doing the same was doing the same thing as he landed on his feet. After both boys did this, Jaune and Riku looked into each other's eyes and both knew that they were on their last legs in this spar. After this moment both boys charged at each other and began many sword strikes at one another. After the final strike Riku jumped over Jaune, causing Jaune to duck, and swung his sword with it pointed at the back of Jaune's neck only to find a kneeling Jaune pointing his sword at Riku's chest thus ending the spar.**

"I must say that was the most amazing spar I have ever seen" said Port who was for some in tears at the display.

"Agreed, I am happy that it ended in a tie" said Ren as he knew that the two were evenly match at the moment and knew it was too soon to have a winner between the two.

**Both knew that the spar had ended in a tie, but they both smiled at each other in acknowledgement to each other's skills. The two looked at each other and shook hands while saying 'good spar' to one another. The other commented on the spar and gave some advice to the two. Jaune and the others went to drop off the supplies Jaune found to Velvet. Velvet nodded at them and let them know that they were done for today.**

"It is good that we gave some advice the two to help them out next time" said Yatsu as he nodded at what his other was doing.

"Indeed, those seemed to be too familiar with each other's moves" said Tai as he crossed his arms as liked the spar due to his brawler instincts in him.

"Let's just hope it is enough because I got a feeling that they are in for a big fight with each other later" said Neptune as felt dread saying and caused everyone to agree with him.

**After they put the supplies away in the shed; Jaune, Riku, Velvet, and the teams went to the circular island to watch the sunset with Jaune and Velvet sitting on a sideways growing tree and the others are around them. Jaune started a conversation with "So, Velvet's home is out there somewhere, right?" Riku nodded at this and said "Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Everyone looked at him as Jaune leaned his head and then he said "But how far could the raft take us?"**

"Trying to see the world that is a tall order to do" said Winter Schnee as she secretly liked the idea.

"Yeah, but I am sure that our other will find some way to do it" said Yang as she thought it was going to be fun for her other.

"I just hope it will be on our own terms because I am getting a feeling that that our other might not have a choice in the matter" said Jaune while in a thinking position and getting the other students nervous at what he said.

**Riku shrugged his shoulders and said "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Velvet then said "So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Riku gave a thoughtful look and said "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just…I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" Riku uncrossed his arms and continued with "And suppose there are other worlds…Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else right?"**

The theater went silent at the deep and meaningful words that just came out of Riku's mouth.

**Jaune shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know". This got many to voice the same answer while Ren, Yatsu, and Fox nodded their heads to say they understood the logic that Riku was telling them. Riku nodded as he uncrossed his arms and said "Exactly, that's why we need to go out there and find out." Riku walked to the water a little bit as he then said "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff, so let's go."**

"He sure is a very determine person that's for sure" said Coco which got many to nod their head at the statement.

"The question is what path will that determination lead him down" said Scarlet which got nods from the adults as they all seen this before.

**Velvet gave a little giggle and said "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Riku turn to look at her and said "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably wouldn't have thought of any of this. Velvet, thanks." Velvet laughed and gave a 'you're welcome' while the others continued to talk as it was starting to become the time to leave for bed. As they left to get some sleep Riku called out to Jaune causing Jaune to turn to him. As he did, he found himself catching a large star shaped yellow fruit that Riku tossed to him. Riku pointed at the fruit and said "You wanted one, didn't you?" Jaune gave Riku a confused look and said "a paopu fruit…" While he was walking past Jaune, Riku said "If two or more people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon I know you want to try it." This got Jaune stuttering while Riku laughed at him and started running with Jaune chasing him down before leaving to go to bed. **

The adults and the male member of the teams, who were not Jaune, laughed because they did not know that Riku could play match maker. While this happen Jaune's face was red and the girl team members were wondering if there was a fruit like that on remnant to share with Jaune.

**The scene changes to a light grey bodied castle with dark blue spires and many mosaic windows on the castle itself. It then changes to an indoor hallway that light purple carpet in the middle of it and has walking broom sticks along the side of it. Suddenly a 4ft 7in adult duck came walking down the hallway wearing a blue wizard outfit as well as holding a small wizard staff.**

Many could believe at what they were seeing and Blake was doing everything in her power to not let her cat instincts take over to try and pounce on the duck.

"What in the world am I seeing right now?" asked Weiss while looking at their host for answers right now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. Donald Duck and he is that castle's wizard of that world" said Gamer King as he looked at his guest that had shocked looks on their faces

"Wizard" said a confused Ruby before she gasped and continues with "as in magic type wizard!"

Gamer King raised an eye brow and said "_I do not know any other kinds of wizards that live in a castle, but yes that type of wizard. The reason being is that magic exists quiet frequently in that world._" He then looked at a certain group of adults as he then said "_Who knows maybe there is some kind of magic that exists in your world too._"

The group of adults that he was looking at stiffens and became nervous because they knew what he was talking about. They also hope the students would go back to the viewing which they did except for a certain blonde knight that had seen the whole interaction.

**Donald came to his destination which was a 20ft high and 12ft wide door that was in the middle of the hallway. He coughs a little before he knocks on the door and suddenly a regular size door open on the giant one as Donald went inside the room. As it turns out the room is a ballroom size throne with red carpet leading to the throne. As Donald walked down the room on the carpet with his held head high, in a raspy lisp voice he said "Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this morn—what?!" Donald was shocked to see the throne was empty as he got closer. Suddenly a medium size yellow dog in a green collar came out from behind the throne with a letter in its mouth. Donald saw this and took the letter that seemed to be for him. After reading the letter, Donald ran out of the room screaming.**

"That can be really good or really bad based on his reaction" said Tai as he saw Donald run like his life depended on it.

"Whatever kind of news it was, something tells me it will affect our others life in a way" said Jaune as he was getting a feeling something big was going to happen and it wasn't anything good.

"Agreed, though I am wondering who was that dog" said Goodwitch which unknowingly got a cat like hiss from Blake.

"_That was Pluto and he is the king's dog_" said Gamer King which satisfied many of the guests before they turn back to the screen.

**The scene changes to the castle garden where there is a mini hedge vision of the castle in the middle of it. Donald came running down the path of the garden as he saw who he was looking for. Lying in front of the hedge was a 5ft 6in anthropomorphic dog wearing a knight like outfit. Donald ran over to the sleeping dog and said "Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" **

"Goofy?" asked Blake with a quirked eyebrow as she was fighting the urge to jump into Jaune's lap for comfort.

Seeing that everyone had the same thought Gamer King spoke up and said "_Yep, that there is Goofy. Both he and Donald are best friends with the king and he can be accident prone at times but, he is a good soul and a good fighter in this._"

"TU id kind of our version of Goofy when it comes to being accident prone" said RE as she got a 'Hey' from said person.

**Seeing that Goofy was still sleeping, Donald screams and points to the sky which caused some lightning bolts to hit the poor dog. A still sleepy Goofy gets up and saw Donald standing there. Goofy then said "Hey there, Donald. G'morning." Donald, with a small panicked look on him, said "We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone…" Goofy's eyes widen a bit and said "Queen Minnie?" Donald shook his head and said "Not even the queen." Goofy then got nervous and said "Daisy?" Donald got mad and yelled a big 'no' at Goofy before saying it was top secret. Goofy looked over Donald's shoulder and said "G'morning, ladies." Donald stiffens at this and slowly turned around to see the queen, a child sized female mouse and Daisy, a female duck. Donald gulped and gave a nervous laugh with a wry smile on his face**

**.**

Many were trying not to laugh at the situation or at what had happen to Goofy on the screen.

"Oops, looks like the secret is out" said Yang as saw how mad Daisy was when she heard what Donald had said.

"Who is the king anyway?" asked Sun as he and everyone else has been wondering the same thing and looked to the host for answers.

Gamer King saw this and said "_His name is Mickey and like Minnie he is a mouse with very kind and golden heart._"

**The scene changes back to the Destiny islands where it is morning and everyone is out and about. Jaune walked around a little bit before he saw Riku at the shack on the cliff and decided to go see him. When he got there the two started discussion the raft's name and decided to go with 'S.S. Remnant'. The two boys then decided to have a race from the shack to a star shaped tree and back. They also were talking about stakes for the race with Jaune saying he would be captain, whereas Riku said "I get to share the paopu fruit with the girls." Jaune was confused by this as Riku looked at him and said "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu fruit with the girls." Jaune was sputtering as the teams came over hearing about the race but not the stakes. They came over with Velvet so she could start the race.**

The theater group were quiet trying to found out what Riku was up to while the girls were blushing at the thought of sharing the fruit with Jaune and hoped he win the race. Jaune on the other couldn't help but have his eye twitch because he had a feeling Riku was joking around with his other.

**Velvet started the race with a hand signal and caused Jaune and Riku to sprint neck and neck with each other. Jaune decided to the zip line to get an edge over Riku in this race. He used the zip line to take the lead in the race but after he got off the zip line Jaune saw Riku was about 5 feet away behind him. Jaune sprinted up the hill that led to the tree and jumped on two tree tops in order to get to the cliff that held the tree and was able touch said tree. After Jaune touched the tree, he saw that Riku was fast approaching from the hill. Jaune then saw a fast path to the start across the tree tops. He decided to take that path and made it to win the race after he jumped off the last tree.**

"That has interesting race even though it was kind of short" said Oobleck as he to a drink form his coffee.

"Indeed and Jaune was very innovative when find a way to win" said Port as he was happy to see Jaune use his brain like he always does.

"Well they did just set the path and stakes if the race. Other than not hurting each other I am sure there were no other rules" said Tai as everyone acknowledges the point he had just made to them.

**After the race, Jaune found out the paopu fruit stake was a joke set up by Riku the whole time which Jaune not amused about. Shaking his head, Jaune decided to meet Velvet and the teams at the raft that they built. There Velvet told Jaune that he needed to get the last of the food supplies since the others were able to get the rest of the majority of the food supplies for the trip. The supplies he needed to get was 1 last seagull egg, the last 3 mushrooms, the last 2 cocoanuts, the last 3 fish, and the last bottle of water that needed to filled with water not from the ocean. After hearing about the fish again, Blake immediately got the fishing nets and tosses them on to Jaune.**

"Oh come on I am not that bad when it comes to fish" said Blake as she crosses her arms and pout at the same time.

This got deadpan stares from her team as well as team JNPR because they all saw how she is when it came to her favorite food.

"I have to say, Miss Scarlatina is very well organized for this" said Ozpin as smiled at the moment on screen between the teams.

"Indeed, it is a very good quality to have" said Port which got many nods and said girl to be embarrass a bit.

**The others went about business, Jaune started to get out of the fishing nets that was thrown onto him by Blake. After Jaune got out of the nets, he saw Velvet working on something. When asked about it, Velvet replied with "This? I'm making a necklace out of Thalassa shells. In the old day sailors always wore Thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage." Velvet then showed Jaune a star shaped shell necklace and said "See this? It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. Our entire group will always be together." She then let Jaune know that the others had made some already. Jaune smiled at this and nodded before he went to go get the supplies while also dragging the fish nets with him. **

Many smiled at the sentiment of the charm and this also caused the girls to make something like this for Jaune after this was done.

"That was very interesting information that we got" said Tai which got many of the teachers of the group to agree.

**Jaune was able to get the cocoanuts from the tree that around the island though he had to through a bit of tree before finding the green ripe cocoanuts. He also got the water from the waterfall that was located on the island. Next, he got the fish from the ocean with the help from Blake. Blake was extremely happy from when they brought in the catch of the day which Jaune thought was a cute moment for her. Then, he got an egg from a seagull's nest he found on the island. Finally he got 2 out of 3 mushrooms and thinking on where to find the last one. Jaune then remembered that he had overheard Wakka saying that he and Tidus were going to check out the mysterious cave by the waterfall. Seeing this as an ideal place for a mushroom, Jaune went there to check it out.**

"The boy seems to very familiar with the island that they are" said Raven as he was impress with good of memory Jaune had.

"Mr. Arc has always been good on tests and being able to retain good information" said Ozpin when he was remembering many lessons Jaune did right.

**Jaune made it to the cave and went inside it in order to find that last mushroom he need for the supplies. Inside the cave was a dome like chamber with children's drawings on the walls and a door with no handle at the far end of the cave. Before he went to get the mushroom he needed, Jaune stooped at a drawing he and the girls made when they were younger, which was a drawing of a circle of their faces. Jaune decided to add a picture of a paopu fruit right in the middle of that circle. Suddenly he felt another presence and turn to see a brown hooded adult like figure in the corner near the door.**

The girls, who liked Jaune, felt a little happy to what Jaune did to the picture but that turn into a little fear when the figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did that figure come from?" asked Nora as she was concerned for Jaune along with Ren as they both saw him as a brother that they never had.

"We do not know but something tells me that this isn't going to be any good" said Yatsu with narrowed eyes at the figure.

**The figure, in a male tone voice, said "I've come to see the door to this world." Jaune looked at the door in confusion as the figure then said "This world has been connected." Jaune got a little nervous and said "W-What are you talking about?" The figure ominously replied with "Tied to the darkness…Soon to be completely eclipsed." **

No one in the theater like the way he had said those words and it had got them about what is to come to Jaune and his friends in that world.

**Jaune gave a stern look at the figure and said "Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. W-Where did you come from?" The figure then said "You do not know what lies beyond the door." It then came to Jaune as he said "So, you're from another world!" The figure then snidely said "There is so much to learn. You understand so little." Jaune got a little mad and said "Oh yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm going to get out of here and learn what's out there!" The figure shook his head and said "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Jaune gritted his teeth as he then looks at the door. When Jaune turned to look back, he was surprised to see that the figure had vanished into thin air. Decided it was time to leave, Jaune grabbed the mushroom that he needed and left the cave to give the supplies to Velvet at the raft. The screen fades to black thus ending the scene.**

"I have a bad feeling about what just happen" said Qrow in a serious tone after what he saw.

"Indeed, whatever happens next the children had better be prepared for it" said Ozpin which got nods around in the theater.

"_Well you will see that soon in the next viewing_" said Gamer King getting everyone's attention before he continued with "_Also I would like to say after the next viewing we will be having a break so we can discuss something important._"

Weiss raised an eyebrow and said "And what would that be?"

Gamer King gave the group a stern look and very serious tone said "_The future that your world is heading for._"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Next time: The door is open and The Keyblade.**

**A/N: It was a short but a good one am I right? I am trying to go at the same pace as the game, how am I doing so far? Now on to the March news which is my dad and me are going on a fun trip to Disneyland, which I got for Christmas, on March 14****th**** through March 17****th****. In other words there will be no updates between those days. I do promise however to try and get as many updates as I can out to you before then. Now here are the next three stories after these three are done: Detective Pikachu will replace the Persona Fanfic when that story is completed, Persona 5 will replace this Fanfic when this story is completed, and Danganropa trigger happy havoc will replace the Ace Attorney Fanfic when that story is completed. As you see I said 'Replace' because once one of the current three stories are completely done a new story will be in line to take that story's spot in the updating order. The next update will be my Persona 4 Golden Fanfic, so until then see you all later.**


End file.
